


My Darling Dearest Knight

by notdeadjustdying



Series: Homestuck x Reader [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadjustdying/pseuds/notdeadjustdying
Summary: A series of Karkat Vantas x Reader oneshots!





	My Darling Dearest Knight

You pushed on through your morning jog, panting heavily, and sweating despite the brisk temperature and slight breeze. Your legs were simultaneously on fire and made of jelly. You choked down a few gulps of water, and sighed in relief seeing the park up ahead. You slowed to a walk, and started down one of the many paths the park had to offer.

You still couldn’t believe your best friend had signed you up for that marathon. You didn’t even like running! But when (best friend) got an idea in their head, it wasn’t easy to get rid of it.

“It’ll be fun!” they had said, while you had choked on your drink upon hearing the news. “We’ll get in shape, and meet lots of new people! Plus there might be some cute guys there!” They had elbowed you, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively, and you had gotten sucked into this mess.

Now, with the marathon only a few weeks away, your friend had ended up going on a vacation with their family. Not before making you promise to continue running every morning while they were gone, though.

You were still panting your way through the park, when you saw a bench by the side of the path. You collapsed onto it, sweat making your shirt stick to your back. At the same time a boy jogging in the opposite direction of you sat down too. He seemed equally exhausted but more angry than you were.

When you had finally gulped enough air to be able to talk you waved at him. “Hi. Training for the marathon?”

“What’s it to you?” he questioned, and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. They were a startling red color.

“Just trying to make conversation, jeez.” you respond.

“Okay, that was a little rude of me,” He conceded. “I’m just tired. But yeah. My older brother signed me up for it. He thinks I need to get out of the house more. Like he doesn’t have the exact same f***ing  problem.”

You chuckled a little. “I know the feeling. My best friend signed me up and was  _ supposed  _ to be training with me, but  _ nooooo. _ He/she/they just  _ had _ to go on a cruise this weekend.”

He took a sip from his water bottle. “So you don’t have a workout buddy?”

“Not for the next two weeks, no.”

He took out a pen and scribbled something on a scrap of paper. He stood up. “If we’re going to suffer, we may as well do it together, am I right?” He smiled a bit and handed you the paper, before taking off again.

You watched him jog off down the path, and unfolded the paper. A phone number and the name  _ Karkat Vantas _ were written in tight sharp letters.

Well, your friend hadn’t been wrong. You guessed there were  _ some _ benefits to this whole marathon thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest any oneshots you'd like to see in the future in the comments!


End file.
